1. Technical Field
This invention relates to flexible and fixed connectors used to join two adjacent bar-like timber elements together in multiple use configurations.
It has long been a problem of how to interlock the ends of landscape wood timbers or railroad ties so that they may be used as borders around planting beds or as unitary walls required in landscape projects to form a distinct transition between varied ground levels. Until now the timbers were sometimes drilled and long pins inserted through both to connect multiple ties, one on top of the other and also into the ground for vertical support. Due to the lack of adequate fastening system many practical uses for landscape timbers by the average users were beyond his or her ability. The lack of specialized tools and the time consuming nature of designing, engineering and fabricating a timber wall with multiple over-lapping timbers were prohibitive.
The object of this invention is to meet the long felt need for this type of device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type in general have been directed away from the present problem. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,834, for example, a friction fit type coupling and conduit pipe assemble is disclosed having a flexible sleeve with a specified coefficient of friction fit to be placed over the adjacent ends of pipe to form a water type seal there-between without the use of adhesives or threaded couplings. The composition of the coupling is characterized as multiple layers of filaments arranged at right angles to one another to impart the desired flexibility and frictional grip required to maintain the seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,904 is directed towards a closure with a flexible spring bracket that is inserted into the respective free ends of a tubular chair back frame by fasteners. The connector is cross-sectionally solid with a multi-filament cable core.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,128 a lawn edging system is disclosed wherein corner pieces are used to provide in angular directional change between adjacent wood ties. Each corner piece is secured by horizontally aligned pegs extending into the respective tie ends and the corner pieces. Vertically disposed pegs are used to interconnect ties to one another in stacking relation and also to achor same into the ground.